Love?
by Sakura510
Summary: Sakura Midori has never loved. You could say that she was afraid of it. But she always did have a soft spot for a certain Ohtori. But will he be able to get her to open her heart before her uncle convinces her otherwise? Sakura doesn't know much about love, but she does know that if she goes down, she's going down cussing like a sailor. UNDER CONSTRUCTION KAY LOVE YOU BYE
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Raise your hand if you have any clue where a metric shit-ton of teenage girls could be going in a high school at three in the afternoon.

Anybody?

I didn't think so.

I've been following these girls for quite a while- okay, it's been five minutes- and they seem rather excited about their destination. I don't think I've seen this much excitement since Mr. Honaka decided to retire. Nobody really liked him. He always gave out detention for the dumbest reasons, and he would throw out dress-code warnings left and right, even though everybody has to wear uniforms. After he left, a bunch of the student body had this huge party. I, thankfully, was unable to attend that night.

I don't know what is wrong with this school. Nobody seems to care about anything. I understand that we get some leeway because we are rich. But _they_ act like they're just here to have a good time.

And I think some of the clubs here just add to that problem. I have heard that there is a club here full of boys who call themselves a 'Host Club' or something. It sounds really dumb.

I suppose I _would_ find that a bit strange. I mean, I'm not exactly a social butterfly. In fact, I'm not even a butterfly. Come to think of it, I only have four friends.

Huh.

Go figure.

The girls come to an abrupt stop, and I see a door open up ahead. The girls shuffle into the room, and then the door is slammed shut behind them. I notice the sign says 'Music Room #3'.

Oh, crap. My curiosity level is spiking. Remember what happened with that cat who got curious?

Crap.

I step towards the door and grasp the handle, turning it slowly until I hear a click. The door glides open, and I peer inside. I found the girls. But guess what else I found? The Host Club.

Crap.

Because I refuse to involve myself in something as fucked-up as this, I shut the door. But I guess airflow hates me, because the next thing I know, the loud sound of the door shutting reverberates down the hall. I immediately turn to walk away, but the door opens up behind me.

Crap.

A young man that I recognize instantly steps out into the hallway, a certain air of elegance about him.

"What's wrong, miss?" he asks. "Are you lost?"

Am I lost? I didn't think I was lost. At what point can one be defined as 'lost'? Why does he care anyways?

I don't really know how to answer him. I just stare at him in confusion until he's suddenly standing in front of me and brushing hair out of my face, causing me to instinctively jerk my head back.

"It's alright. There is no need to be afraid."

Okay, now he's really creeping me out.

"Please, come in," he insists. He holds the door open for me.

Crap.

I cautiously step into the room. The room is a pink color, and it's dotted with couches and tables and tea trays. The second the door closes behind me, two red-headed boys jump up from the couch to greet me.

Crap.

"Ooh! A newcomer!" one says.

"Hello, princess. What's your name?" asks the other.

In this moment, I feel like one of those laptops that crash a lot, and it says ERROR in big red letters on your screen. You know those moments? When my internal mechanic finally fixes my brain a split second later, I manage to squeak out, "Sakura Midori."

A tall, black haired young man walks over to us with a small, blond boy perched on his shoulders.

"Hi Saku-chan!" says the small, blond, and cute one.

I've seen this one around. His name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But most people just call him Hunny. He's a third year student that looks like he should still be in elementary school. I don't think any human on earth should have the capability to be that cute. He's going to explode any minute, I can feel it. I have a soft spot for him, though. He really is just adorable.

The one that is carrying him is also a third year student. He always accompanies Hunny. His name is Takashi Morinozuka, more commonly known as Mori. He rarely speaks, and is almost always seen with Hunny.

The two redheads are twins named Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They're underclassmen, so I don't know them very well. I've seen them run full-speed down the hall every once in awhile, but that's about it.

The tall blond one is Tamaki Suou. He is in the same class as me, but I've not really bothered talking to him. From what I can tell, he's a real lady's man, and I would probably end up punching him if he even came close to me.

A flash of black amongst the red velvet couches catches my eye.

Oooohhhhh, crap.

My gaze shifts over to said couch, and I see Kyoya Ohtori sitting with his laptop. I've known him for two years, yet we barely talk. He sits next to me in class. But I haven't bothered talking to him either. But not for the same reason as Tamaki. I may… have a small (very small) crush on him. Possibly. I don't know. Shut up!

Crap.

"So what kind of guys are you into?" Hikaru asks me. It's weird how I was just suddenly able to tell which one is which. It's the voices, I think.

I mutter quietly, "This is so stupid."

Kyoya looks up at me from his laptop, and our eyes lock. He seems confused, yet understanding. Intrigued, and also amused. All of these things cross over his face in a single glance. Our eyes only met for an instant, but by the time I look away, it feels like an eternity.

I notice Mori looking at me oddly, so I just give him a miniscule shake of my head. For someone so quiet, he sure is observant.

HE KNOWS.

"Tamaki," says Kyoya, "I think you should leave her alone." He looks me in the eye once more, and his eyes glint. "For now, at least."

Crap.

The way he said it sends shivers up my spine, and I avert my gaze to the ground. Of course Kyoya mother-fucking Ohtori would notice if anyone has any interest in him. He's Kyoya FREAKING Ohtori, for fuck's sake! He certainly knows what he's doing, because the way he looks at me says that he might have an interest, as well.

"Aw! Kyoya-senpai!" the twins complain. "Stop being such a party-pooper."

"So… Sakura… you don't like the Host Club?" Tamaki asks in a sort of heart-broken way. What a drama-queen.

With my eyes still on the ground, I manage to mutter, "Freakin' players…"

I turn and bolt out the door before anybody can complain.

Crap.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back and rewriting this fic! I decided that I would eventually include the anime story, which means Haruhi will eventually show up. But I really want to keep the story focused on Kyoya/Sakura. So, while I will be doing the anime, I will also have scenes in between. Also, I'm going to be ignoring all knowledge about how schools work in Japan, because I'm too lazy to research that stuff. So if the time seems weird, just kinda ignore it, I guess.**

 **KAY LOVE YOU BYE**

 **Chapter Two**

I hate that stupid club. Due to my instant and undeniable dislike, they have at least one person trailing me wherever I go. Like right now for instance. At the current time, all of the members are at a table right behind me in the second library, speaking so loud that it would be difficult not to hear them.

"This is the first girl that I have met who hates the Host Club," I hear Kaoru say.

"We have had girls who have hated just one or two members, but never _all_ of us," follows Hikaru.

"Not all," I hear Mori say.

THAT LITTLE FUCKING SNITCH.

Can he at least _try_ to keep a secret? And why did he suddenly decide that he needs to talk? Is he trying to start shit?

BITCH I WILL THROW DOWN… he would probably kick my ass, so that's definitely not a good idea.

"It was obviously me!" Tamaki instantly exclaims. That self-centered bastard. I don't know if it's an act, or if he's actually that stupid. No, stupid isn't the right word. Innocent? Oblivious? Maybe he just chooses to ignore the hardships of this world.

"No way, Tono," says Kaoru.

"Didn't you see how disgusted you made her?" Hikaru says after.

I hear Hunny's ever excited voice say "It was Kyo-chan, everyone!"

I feel like all movement in the room has stopped, even though it has not. Holy fucking shit. He did _not_ just say that with me in the fucking room. And since when is Hunny the smart one of the group? How the fuck did he know?!

Crap.

Without turning around, I can tell that they are all looking at me. I tense up at the sudden feeling of having every movement I make watched. Simple solution: Don't move. But is my life simple? No. So, naturally, I just have to sneeze right then and there. And you know those times when you sneeze really violently and lose all control of your body? This was NOT one of those times. I let out the tiniest, most high-pitched, kitten-like sneeze. I bury my face in my hands.

Crap.

I hear Kaoru comment, "Well, that was just adorable."

"Why wouldn't she say anything, then?" asks Tamaki, getting back on subject. He clearly doesn't understand the concept of social anxiety. Oblivious indeed.

"Some people are just too afraid to show their affection, that's all," Kyoya replies simply.

BULLSHIT.

I have to physically stop my jaw from dropping. The little shit! I can't help that every single time I'm forced to speak to people that I freeze up. I can't help the fact that every time I see him, I want to run away because I'm afraid of doing something stupid.

IT'S COMPLICATED, OKAY?!

I hastily gather my stuff from my table and head toward the doors. Just as I am about to open it, I dare glancing backward. When I do, I see Kyoya looking at me with a challenging look. I turn away before he can see my blushing face.

BITCH, IT IS SO ON.

As soon as I get out the doors, I set down one of my books, making sure it has my name on it. I remember the title: War and Peace. Why do I always read the classics? Well, classics in my book.

As I turn and walk down the hall, my friend Maemi stops me.

"Hey, Sakura, are you coming to the Host Club after school?" she asks.

"Would it kill you if I said 'no'?" I ask nervously.

"Yes," she replies instantly.

Crap.

I'm one of those people who can't say no. I'm not sure who the hell I get it from, but it's obviously causing some serious problems for me.

It couldn't hurt to go. But that doesn't mean that I want to. Maemi is one of the only people who knows about my severe anxiety. She's also one of the only people who knows about the scars on my arm. We have a code word if my anxiety gets out of control and I'm too afraid to said it out loud. It's a cue for Maemi to drag my ass out of whatever situation I may have gotten myself into. I suppose if things get too bad, I can use Blue as an excuse.

I sigh. "Fine, I'll go."

"Saku-chan!" I hear Hunny's voice yell. Then he jumps on my back.

His weight causes me to drop to the ground, scattering my books everywhere. Somebody bends down to pick them up. Gee, wish I could see who it is, but I'm a bit preoccupied trying to pull Hunny off of my back. That's Haninozuka for you. But what gave him the idea that I'm strong enough to support his weight is beyond me.

"Are you alright?"

I look up and blush as Kyoya holds his hand out to help me up.

"I suppose," I mumble as he hands me my books. I don't look at him as I brush past him. Once I'm around the corner, I look through my stack of books, and, sure enough, there's War and Peace. I flip to the first page where my name is written, and I see a note in neat handwriting:

 _I think you dropped this. Look forward to seeing you after school._

 _-KO_

THAT LITTLE SHIT.

I lean up against my locker and sigh. The fucking asshole certainly gets around. With my mind reeling for an excuse to not go to the club, I make my way to the library. Hopefully there won't be any Hosts there to bother me this time.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Sakura, do you think I would look better in lake-foam green or sea-foam green?" Maemi has this thing where she just randomly asks me these questions that I don't have a response to.

I blink a few times. "There's a difference?"

"There is actually a hue difference of about three percent."

WHY THE HELL MUST HE INVADE MY LIFE THIS WAY?

"I don't believe anyone asked you, Ohtori," I mutter.

Maemi gives me a look that basically says: _Girl, what is wrong with you?_

I respond with a shake of my head.

Let's pause for a second. remember what just happened? I shook my head, which was a signal for Maemi to shut her mouth. This is supposed to be a thing that we're able to do. Friend 1 gives Friend 2 a questioning look, usually asking permission to become a wingman and assist in relationship goals. But if Friend 2 shakes their head NO, that doesn't mean Friend 1 can go and say things such as:

"Hey, Ohtori-senpai, did you know that Sakura plays the violin?"

Somebody should really explain this to Maemi.

I cast a sideways glance at Kyoya, and I see him looking right back.

Crap.

"No, I didn't. How long have you played the violin, Sakura?"

DID HE JUST REFER TO ME ON A FIRST-NAME BASIS?!

The only reason I let it slide with Tamaki is because he's an idiot. But I AM NOT okay with Kyoya Ohtori acting as if we have known each other for years.

I mean, we actually have known each other for years. But can he name the last time we had a full on conversation that wasn't school related and was long than three sentences? No. No he can not. Also, is he seriously asking questions about my personal life? Is he really trying to get to know me, or is he just trying not to be rude.

Oh. Right. He asked me a question. I should probably respond. But for some totally BULLSHIT REASON, the second I look over at him again, my mouth goes dry and I can not talk.

Anxiety really is a bitch, isn't it?

I send a pleading look toward Maemi. I can feel my throat tightening, and I'm pretty sure I'm not breathing anymore.

"Blue?"

YEAH NO SHIT

is what would normally come out of my mouth at a time like this. Instead, I nod my head.

She grabs my arm and says to Kyoya, "Sorry, we have to go!" and pulls me away to the bathroom, muttering _fuck_ repeatedly under her breath.

When we get to the bathroom, she tries putting water on my face, but I push her away.

"I'm fine…" I rasp out.

There is a certain look that Maemi has. It is a mix between concern and amusement. Do not ask me how the fuck that works. It just does. I swear, it is the weirdest thing.

"You sure?" she asks, giving me the Look.

I nod. "Yeah, let's just go to the stupid club. Then we can get out of here."

Her look goes from the Look to one of excitement. She grabs my arm- god damn it woman, stop grabbing my arm, I'm getting a bruise- and tugs me along.

"I thought you didn't like us, Sakura?" Tamaki says the second he sees me walk through the Club's doors.

"I came here to keep my friend, Maemi, company," I reply quietly, but with a tone of bitterness.

"Hey, Midori-senpai!" says Kaoru cheerfully as he and Hikaru sit down on either side of me. I self-consciously cross my arms over my stomach, ignoring the way their arms brush against mine in such a way that makes me uncomfortable yet warm at the same time.

"Don't you two have guests you should be entertaining?" I ask with an indifferent tone.

"We got a break, so we don't have to worry about them for another five minutes," Hikaru replies.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you all, we were going to be having a surprise ball tomorrow night," I hear Tamaki say.

WHAT?! HE DID NOT JUST FUCKING SAY THAT.

All of the girls in the room become even bubblier when this information is processed through their brains.

The short-notice bombshell of information makes me suspect that Tamaki was supposed to tell everyone a few days ago, but was most likely distracted by something extremely stupid. This is why you don't put Tamaki in charge of things.

"Will it be formal?" a girl asks the twins.

"Yes. In fact, we've reserved the school's finest ballroom for the occasion," Hikaru says. Then he pulls Kaoru to him in an embrace. "But I really wanted to spend some time with you, Kaoru."

Kaoru realizes that Hikaru means for them to engage in one of their random acts of twincest, then says with tears in his eyes, "Don't feel bad, Hikaru."

I swear they have this all scripted.

The fangirls sigh and scream all at once, and I distract myself from the horrible noise by shoving my nose in a book. My reading is cut short by Tamaki deciding that 'm the one person he really needs to talk to right now.

"Sakura, are you going to the party?" Tamaki asks me.

I don't mean to, but my gaze shifts to Kyoya. I see him looking back at me, and I blush. Hell, he's onto me.

I force myself to look away. "I suppose if Maemi goes, then I will."

"Yep. Now I'm totally going," Maemi says, plotting against me, as usual.

Crap.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

At the party the next night, Maemi spots me instantly. And then she fucking compliments me on my dress. The dress is a dark purple, which apparently goes with my red hair. I don't know if that is exactly true or not. The neckline is generous, revealing a bit more cleavage than originally planned. The sleeves are long, as usual with my attire. And it has the stupidest fucking bow in the front right over my hip bone. I seriously want to murder this bow. Somebody get me a knife. I am going to murder this bow.

Maemi tries to pull me out onto the dance floor, but I resist.

"You don't want to dance, then?" she asks.

"Um… no. I'm just going to go hang out in a random corner somewhere," I reply.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"But why? You should go dance. You _do_ have a thing for Mori-senpai, right? You should go ask him to dance."

Maemi's face reddens, and then she smiles at me and takes off, probably wondering how I know such things.

I make it my job to know almost everything about everyone in the school while also managing to stay away from actual people. For instance, I know that second year, Rin Tanikuma's father has three wives in three different countries, and that Rin himself has been to bed with two of them. I also know that a certain third year, Shino Hima has been in a romantic relationship with her mother's chauffeur for at least three years. I know little personal things. Things that most people would not even dare to bring up in conversation. How do I know these things? _Connections._ These connections have gotten me out of quite a few situations where things seemed to be turning against me.

All throughout the night, the Hosts (and other boys, I guess) dance with several different girls. I notice Mori sticking close to Maemi, which brings a smile to my face.

I find myself watching Kyoya as the end of the night grows closer. While he dances with a lot of girls, there's something about his attitude that makes me feel like he's really trying to avoid it.

I hear Tamaki announce the last dance of the night. I watch as Kyoya makes his way through the crowd, and then disappear.

"Don't dance often, then?" a voice asks, making me jump in surprise.

I can't help but stare at Kyoya, standing right next to me, talking to me.

Crap.

WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DID HE GET OVER HERE?

"I… no. It's just not my thing," I stumble through once I finally find my voice.

He holds out his hand to me. "Would you like to?"

The defensive part of my brain is thinking: _I'm not sure you heard me correctly._

But the more irrational part of my brain is screaming: _HOLY SHIT! DON'T WASTE THIS OPPORTUNITY!_

Crap.

My feeble human brain goes for the latter. With an extreme amount of hesitation, I place my hand in his. I pull it back mere seconds later. I barely manage to say, "I'm not exactly the greatest at dancing."

Kyoya simply smiles and takes my hand once more.

Well, crap.

Aaaaand now we're dancing.

Okay, well… I have lost almost all words available.

I stupidly ask, "Why are you doing this?"

Kyoya smiles again and replies, "You looked like you were in need of entertainment. After all, we are the Host Club, and it's our job to-"

"I don't give a crap."

Kyoya takes the intended insult in stride and pulls me closer.

"Don't act like you didn't want to dance. I could see it in your eyes."

One part of my brain is saying: _Big deal. There's very little space between you. So what? And what's with him being confident all of the sudden? And he 'could see it in my eyes'? Really? Give me a break. I'm pretty sure those are song lyrics. Hey, buster, it's not you I'm looking for!_

The other part is saying: _How the hell can you ignore the close proximity of his body and your body?!_

At first, I can't figure out what's so amusing to him. Then I realize I'm blushing.

Crap.

"Why do you always wear long sleeves, Sakura?"

Does he not realize that the girl uniforms come with long sleeves? The again, I can recall a few times where I have seen him outside of school. But I wasn't aware that he also saw me. Most of the time, I duck out of view. Oh, god. That's embarrassing. I'm about to comment on the first-name basis thing, but then his actual question sinks in.

Now every single part of my brain—rational and irrational—is telling me that I need to stop. I can't answer him. Not to mention that relationships are not a good thing.

I feel a sudden wave of anxiety, and I'm just about ready to scream. My chest is getting tight, my throat is dry, and I'm half sure that everything is spinning.

Without saying anything, without looking back, I break away from him and sprint out of the school.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"So, Sakura-senpai, we couldn't help but notice-" the twins begin to speak.

I cut them off. "This conversation is over. Leave me alone."

It's creepy how they always end up finding me. And when did they start calling me Sakura-senpai?

On my way down a hallway, Tamaki stops me in my tracks.

Crap.

"I don't understand something," he says.

What else is new?

"What's wrong?"

Why did I just ask that?

"I saw you and Kyoya dancing last night."

My face burns at the memory of running out on him. "So?"

"I'm no expert, but I recall that the last thing somebody is supposed to do while dancing is run away."

"Anxiety attack. Happens all the time. No big deal," I respond simply.

Why the hell am I saying stuff like this in front of somebody I barely know?!

For some dumbass reason, the next thing out of my mouth is, "Was he upset?"

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!

Tamaki smiles and takes my hand in a friendly gesture. "I think he was a bit too worried about you to be upset. He does care about you. In fact, I don't think I've seen him care about something this much in a long time. Besides his family's company, of course."

For some reason, the colors of my cheeks have been out of control lately.

"Okay."

Okay? _Okay?_ That's all I can think to say? _OKAY?!_ THIS IS FAR FROM OKAY!

Tamaki laughs in a kind of way that makes me see why girls swoon over him, and then starts down the hall. He calls over his shoulder, "See you later, I suppose."

As I stare after him, Maemi apparently gets the idea to sneak up behind me.

"Hey, Sakura-senpai!" she calls.

"Crap!" What can I say? It's my instant, go-to word.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go ice-skating with a few friends and I later."

Crap. I forgot about the freezing temperatures outside.

"Whatever."

I really need to stop being so compliant.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Crap.

Oh, crap.

Maybe I should've asked Maemi which friends we were going to meet.

Crap.

Three guesses who.

Anybody?

It's the fucking Host Club. Why am I such an _idiot_?!

Crap.

WHY DO I KEEP SAYING CRAP?!

"So we're meeting the Hosts?" I ask in mild annoyance. She knows what she's doing, I'll give her that.

She nods innocently. Yep, definitely knows what she's doing. "They've just been so kind to me. I thought I would return the favor by taking them ice-skating."

Crap.

"So, Sakura-senpai," Kaoru says as he walks up to Maemi and I, "are you ready to skate?"

Crap.

"I actually think I'm gonna go," I say as I turn away from them all. I haven't spotted Kyoya yet, so I take this opportunity to escape before he shows up and I do something stupid.

"Saku-chan!" The next thing I know, Hunny's on my back.

SERIOUSLY. THIS NEEDS TO STOP.

I fall to my hands and knees in the snow. For someone so small, he weighs a ton. It must be all that muscle it takes to be the fighter that he is. It's amazing that he can consume all the junk that he does and still maintain a healthy weight.

Tamaki crouches down in front of me. "Need some help there?"

"If you're offering," I reply.

Mori manages to pry Hunny off of my back, and Tamaki grabs my hand to help me up.

"Where's- uh…" I manage to stop myself from asking where Kyoya is, but it still leaves Tamaki and me in an awkward moment of silence. Tamaki smiles at me.

HE KNOWS.

Speak of the devil, and he doth appear. I notice Kyoya down the walkway toward us.

"I gotta go," I say as I head in the opposite direction. I wouldn't be able to stand the humiliation of seeing him so soon after running out on him. Not to mention the fact that I would make a complete fool of myself.

I manage to loop around the little court yard with the peeing fountain without being spotted by Kyoya. Once I'm back inside the school, I take a moment to breathe a sigh of relief.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: HEY! I guess i'm trying a chapter from Kyoya's POV, so... we'll see how that goes...**

 **Chapter Seven**

Kyoya

"Did you see Sakura on your way?" was the first thing out of Tamaki's mouth when I finally reached the group that's gathered around the pond.

"No, I don't believe I did," I reply.

"She almost asked about you, but I think she was just too embarrassed. She sure is cute when that happens," Tamaki continues yammering like an idiot.

 _So Miss Skeptic-With-An-Acid-Tongue has been thinking about me, has she?_

"Kyo-chan!" I hear my elder suddenly exclaim. As I turn toward him, I notice a flash of red hair dart around the fountain up in the courtyard by the school.

I smile as I see the figure rush inside, stumble a bit, and slam the door shut behind her.

 _Graceful, as ever, Sakura._

"Kyo-chan?" I hear again.

I focus my attention to the oldest club member. "Yes?"

"Can you order more strawberries for the club next week?" he asks as he bounces up and down excitedly.

I sigh deeply. "I'll see what I can do."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" my father asks as I'm about to walk out the door. His concern for my well-being is touching, but he needs to stop asking when in the presence of my uncle.

Crap.

"No," I reply. "Why would something be wrong?"

"I hope you're as isolated as possible at school, Sakura," my uncle Mutshi says, his voice chilling me to the bone. I really want to tell him to go fuck himself. But that would literally be the worst mistake of my life. And why does he find the need to tell me this almost everyday?

"I am, Uncle," I say back in the most respectful tone I can manage.

I walk out the door and into the snow before either man can say anything else.

My driver, Remi (he's from France and absolutely adorable), opens my door for me. I barely notice when he shuts it, goes around the car, and starts the fifteen minute long drive to Ouran.

Mutshi is basically what you would call cruel. Ever since my mother—his sister, if you didn't catch that—died, he's been trying to form me into an unlovable, cold, heartless, monster. And by monster, I mean bitch.

My mother apparently died because of love. I don't remember everything, but my dad whispered something to me about a train and Mutshi.

Mutshi forbids mentioning my mother in our home, not even to pray.

He says that his mother fucked up with my mom, and he doesn't want my dad to fuck up while raising me.

That bitch.

When Remi lets me out of the car at the front gate of Ouran, there are some cars with flashing lights. I'm just going to naturally assume traffic control. There's not that much snow on the ground, but it hardly ever snows here, so I'm sure they're just taking precautions. It's only September, so I don't know what's been going on with the weather. I guess it was just like "Well, time to drop a shit-fest on this nifty little place."

I locate Maemi's tall figure in the crowd of chattering students, and I ask in a barely audible voice, "What's going on?"

Maemi replies with a tone of glee, "They've decided that, in celebration of the most snow in ten years, we all get to skip our first three classes."

Well, crap.

Wait. Seriously? Ten years? I mean, it's been a long time. But ten? Are you sure about that? And why celebrate it? Shouldn't we all be hunkered down inside, staying warm?

I wonder around. I have way too much to think about right now. I walk around the school once before I decide to climb a tree.

YEP. SURE. BECAUSE CLIMBING A TREE ALWAYS LEADS TO HAPPINESS AND JOY.

I dust the snow off of a branch, and settle down for the long haul. The tree isn't that tall, so if I fall, I won't really care that much.

"What are you doing?" a voice asks from the tree limb right next to mine.

BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK?!

I startle, turn, and see Kyoya right beside me. He sits casually on a branch, watching me.

Huh.

I never would have thought he could climb a tree. I guess he does have the build for it…. Not that I would know.

I manage to say back in a voice that I think is confident, "What are YOU doing here?"

"How easy do you think it is to get some alone time around here?" he asks with a smile that makes me almost fall from the tree. I thankfully don't, but my face does begin to burn.

"Hi!" says a voice from above us.

I can't help but wonder how long Hunny has been sitting eight feet above me. How has he not slipped on snow yet?

"Told you so," I hear Kyoya say.

BITCH I NEVER DOUBTED YOU.

I duck my head and drop to the ground, thanking the snow for the soft landing. I'm about to leave when something hits the back of my head.

I turn and see that Hunny has a snowball in his hand.

"I'm not doing this," I mutter.

When I turn away, I'm hit in the head again.

A snowball is leaving my hand when somebody yells, "Snowball fight!"

"Shit!" I say out loud as I duck behind a bush. I didn't even hit my target!

"That's strong lanuage coming from someone as reserved as you, Sakura." Kyoya's voice asks from behind me.

I blush as Kyoya sits down next to me, appearing comfortable as ever. Again with the first-name basis.

When I turn my head to look back at what has become a battlefield, snow hits the back of my head.

When I turn back to glare at Kyoya, I see him smiling innocently. I can't find it in my heart to glare at him.

Kaoru suddenly jumps over our… MY bush and ducks down next to me. "This is your fault, you know!" he exclaims jokingly.

I roll my eyes. "If I had known that I would end up starting World War Three: Snow Edition, I wouldn't have showed up to school today."

"But what would we do without you there to entertain us?" Hikaru joins us behind our… MY little fort that's apparently growing.

"I still wouldn't show up," I reply with a sarcastic smile.

"And wouldn't that just be a shame."

This time, I do glare at Kyoya.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

I creep quietly down the empty halls of Ouran. The only reason it's empty is because of that stupid snowball fight outside. I sneak into one of the empty, never-used classrooms.

I open my violin case, and position the instrument on my shoulder, the bow hovering just above the strings.

And then I'm gone. It's not possible that my feet are on the ground anymore. I'm in my music. I let the music consume me. My eyes fall closed, and there's no way I'm still on earth. Too soon, though, I have to come back down to earth.

As I'm packing up, I notice the figure standing in the doorway. I can't stop my scream. Well I guess it's not really a scream. It's more like a yelp mixed with a high-pitched gasp. But only one question remains:

WHERE THE FUCK DID HE COME FROM?!

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I whisper-yell...ish to Kyoya, my voice probably the loudest it's been around him.

"I heard you playing," he replies. "It was beautiful."He holds my gaze as he says, "Not quite as much as you, though."

Why does he have to go and say stuff like that?

"Don't be stupid," I say, even though I'm blushing like Hell just caught my face on fire. Crap.

When I look back up again, Kyoya's less than a foot away from me.

HOW THE HELL DOES HE DO THAT?!

"I mean it," he says simply.

My words ran away again.

"Are you scared?" Kyoya asks suddenly. What kind of a fucking question is that?

My words are back.

"Of course not," I lie, willing my voice not to crack. It does.

I can tell by the ghost of a smile on his lips that he doesn't believe me.

For some reason, when my words came back, they came back at full force.

"Not of you," I blurt out. Damn it. "Just of… of…"

SHIT.

I was just about to say 'of what you do to me' and I was about to mean it.

"Of…?" Kyoya asks.

I just stand there with my mouth open, willing myself not to say the words. I decide to focus on something else.

Too late.

Before I know it, there's no space between us, and my heart keeps skipping.

I try to take a step back, but my back hits a desk and I find myself trapped. The second I look up at Kyoya, I regret it (I've been regretting a lot of things lately). He clearly finds my situation and discomfort amusing. But there's something like a hunger burning beneath his gaze.

"You have know idea how you make me feel," he breathes, his face not even an inch from my own.

In the next second, his lips are on mine, and the world stops.

He wraps an arm around my waist, moving us impossibly close together. My chest rubs against his and I bite back a moan at the feeling. He lifts me off the ground and sits me on the desk, my legs straddling his hips. Even now, I'm still only the same height as him. One of his hands travels up and down my thigh, and I can't stop the shiver that runs up my spine at the sensation. Then we both need air, so we pull apart. My forehead rests on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asks. Sure, now he asks.

I close my eyes, and then nod.

"Sakura, will you look at me?" he asks.

But what if I don't fucking want to? I bring my head up.

"Is this what you want?"

Out of habit, I bite my lip. Not a great habit, I know. How am I supposed to answer that question?

"That's a bad habit, you know." He uses his thumb to gently pull my lip from in between my teeth. Like I didn't already know.

"It's better than the alternative," I reply without thinking. I immediately regret it.

"And what's the alternative?" Kyoya asks with a curious but amused look.

That look. THE look. My stomach churns when he fixes me with that look. The fucking god damn look that I love and hate at the same time. But it's more than just that. It's a look that tells me

HE KNOWS.

When I don't respond, he tilts his head down and is so close that he almost nuzzles my neck. My breath hitches, and I'm half-tempted to kiss him again. I quickly squash that urge down.

CRAP.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Sakura." His voice is low and gentle, and when he says my name, something below my stomach begins to burn. It's a feeling I've never experienced before, and I try not to sigh at how comfortable his closeness makes me feel.

"I can't," I reply quietly. "Besides, you already know."

His nose brushes my collarbone, causing me to shiver. The next second, his lips gently touch my neck. I jump in surprise, giving another high-pitched gasp/yelp thing.

"I want to hear you say it. Please. I need to hear the words from your mouth." He almost sounds pleading. He wants me to admit that I self-harm. He wants to hear me confess that I don't feel worthy.

I shake my head, his lips still at my neck, moving up to the place when my neck meets my chin. I grasp his arm, trying not to fall off of the desk. In my daze, I don't even notice when Kyoya gently pushes up the sleeve on my right arm.

I realize too late. He pulls away from my neck and holds my half-bare arm so we both can see it. I avert my gaze to the floor. The marks are healed, but they're clear as day. Anyone who comes within ten feet of me will instantly know what they are and what they mean.

As he examines my arm, I feel a blush rising when I notice that one of his legs is still in between mine, pressing against the insides of my thighs. Crap.

Before I can comment, Kyoya rests his forehead against mine, dropping my arm. "I'm not going to ask why. You can tell me when you're ready. _If_ you're ready. I won't pry. But I need you to remember one thing: Your life is not your own. Keep your hands off it."

I can't word today. He really does care. He cares in his own way… which is apparently a very, _very_ physical way, because my face still feels like it's on fire. Part of me wants to give a verbal answer. I just can't because his fucking god damn leg is still between my thighs, and I really want to say something about that BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE OH MY GOD WHAT IF I SAY SOMETHING STUPID?!

I don't get the chance to nod my head to show that I understand him. He leans his head down and kisses me again, pulling my body off the desk and flush up against his own. My arms instantly go around his neck, pulling him down so I don't have to struggle reaching him as I kiss him deeper, biting his lip in the process.

He pulls back just enough to breathlessly whisper, "I never would have thought you had _that_ in you."

I pull back further and ask in confusion, "What do you mean?"

He smiles a bit. "I didn't think you would kiss me like that."

My face turns red and I look to the ground once more.

And for some bullshit reason, the Universe doesn't want to give me a chance to explain myself, because HIS PHONE STARTS RINGING.

He doesn't hesitate to answer it. "What do you want, you dolt?"

Tamaki.

"Have Mori-senpai take care of whatever it is, I'm busy."

I hear muffled yelling from the other end, and it ends in a very loud "Please! We need your help!"

Kyoya rolls his eyes. "FIne. I'll be there in five minutes." He hangs up when Tamaki begins yelling his thanks, facing me once again.

For some reason, I feel ashamed. I don't want to come between him and his friends or distract him.

"Care to tag along?"

I raise my head once again and meet his gaze. Is seriously asking me if I want to go with him to spend time with the rest of those fools?

"Eh, why the hell not?"

 **A/N: So... I guess they get together in this chapter? I don't know. It's never really said, but then again, Sakura has never had a way with words.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Kyoya, someone needs to talk to her. She's been doing this almost every other week, and we're all tired of it!" Tamaki explains quietly, not even bothering to say hello.

Kyoya pushes up his glasses and recites the words that Tamaki has said himself many a time. "'As Hosts, it is our job to make every girl happy.' And not allowing her to at least come to the club and do was she wishes would make us look bad. Until we can find out the source of her Host-Hopping, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do except let her do as she likes."

"But Kyoya-!"

Tamaki is cut off when Kanako Kasugazaki walks up. "Is everything okay, Tamaki?"

Tamaki freezes for a moment. Then he whirls around to face her with his usual charm. "Of course, princess. Come, let's have some tea."

After they've gone, I mutter to myself, "Well… that won't last long."

"Saku-chan!"

For once, I manage to duck out of the way before Hunny can jump on my back. He zooms right past me and thankfully jumps on Mori instead.

"Saku-chan! Guess what?" Hunny exclaims once on Mori's shoulders.

"Even if I did, I'm sure you would tell me anyway," I say back. I don't have the time or the energy to bother with guessing.

"There's a new student!"

I pause. "That's it?"

"Yeah, I heard about him," Hikaru interrupts.

"Isn't he in our class?" Kaoru follows.

Hikaru shugs a reply. "Beats me."

Why am I still standing here? I plop myself down on one of the couches farthest away from everyone. There's a dull roar from the girls as they all chatter away, drinking tea and coffee and snacking on expensive cakes. The Hosts all seem happy as well, but I've lost sight of Kyoya- and I'm not surprised.

"Sakura, I have a request to ask of you."

Of fucking course. I turn a bit and face Kyoya. He stands just behind the couch and writing in his book. I look at him skeptically. "What is it?"

"Would you mind entirely if I asked you to stay with the Host Club some days after school? Just to help with serving tea and whatnot. Nothing too difficult."

I reply instantly with a tone of indifference mixed with annoyance, "No way in hell."

Kyoya looks up at me from his book. "Please?"

My eyes widen at his sincere tone, and I blush at his innocent smile. I clear my throat and turn away from him. Crap.

"I'll think about it."

He certainly knows how to get what he wants. Manipulative bastard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Sakura, why are you home so late?" my father asks.

I pause before answering. I obviously can't tell him about Kyoya and the Host Club. I lie and say, "I was doing homework in the library."

Instead of accepting my answer, my father smiles in that way that parents have where they know that you're lying, but they respect your privacy so they don't question further. I love him so much.

I go upstairs to the third floor and fling my bag onto the floor. I flop down face first onto my bed. I kick my shoes off without effort and roll over to stare at my ceiling. The tag of my uniform begins to dig into my side, so I have to change. I slip into a tank top and shorts, pulling my cellphone out of my bag.

Three messages. I have three text messages.

...

WHAT?!

I flip open my phone and read the first one. It's from Maemi.

 _Where'd u go today? I saw u at the Host Club but then u just disappeared._

I don't bother replying. She'll connect the dots eventually. I open the second one.

HOW IN THE ACTUAL HELL DID TAMAKI FUCKING SUOU GET MY NUMBER?

 _Hey, Sakura. Tamaki here. Kyoya told me about his request, and I just want u to know that I think that would be a great idea! (:_

Perfect. How the hell am I supposed to say no to that?

Third message.

I'm not surprised that Kyoya managed to get ahold of my number. I never would have thought of even asking for it.

 _I'm afraid I must apologize. I gave Tamaki your number, but I fear he may have taken it a bit too far. You may end up receiving messages from him at any time of the day, and they may not make sense. -KO_

Well shit. Fuck.

Crap.

As if on cue, my phone buzzes. Tamaki. God damn it.

 _What do u say? Be the server for the Host Club? (:_

Uhg. How do I say no? Please, somebody

ANYBODY

give me a way to say no.

My reply is

 _Fine. Let Kyoya know that I'll meet with you guys after school before the club opens. And don't think about texting me at three in the morning._

FUCK.


End file.
